mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Renée
Renée is a cute girl who loves pigs and owns a nature preserve called Renée's Nature Preserve. According to her biography, ever since she saw a baby pig at a petting zoo, she vowed never to eat meat again. However, when you talk with her at night when she's on her nature preserve island, she murmurs sleepily about a secret craving for bacon. She also visits your town and the town that host festivals. She is also a recruit for the SPA in MySims Agents. Renée (MySims)|MySims||true Renée (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Renée (MySims Party)|MySims Party Renée (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Trivia *While at the last conversation in Renée at her nature preserve Lyndsay asks abot the pig in the back (Sir Percival J. Worthington IV) her response is "What pig" meaning she was unaware that he was on the island or he managed to sneak off to the island. *Renée is the only sim in ''MySims Kingdom'' to have an island all to herself. *In MySims Kingdom and MySims Agents ''she has a different outfit, and blonde hair, whereas in ''MySims and MySims Party, she depicts a more blonde-orange hair, most likely due to graphical features varying in the games. Also, Renée has brown eyes in the original MySims while she has green in MySims Kingdom and MySims Agents, and in MySims Kingdom she has freckles, but none in the original MySims. *Renée is sometimes spelled without the accent mark over the e'' in "Renée" in "''MySims" and "MySims Party," and some of the dialogue in MySims Kingdom. "Renée" is the correct form of "Renee". It is a French name, and it is pronounced "ruh-nay" and not "ree-nee". *If you send her on Makoto's second dispatch mission, she'll mention that she has not gone to high school yet, meaning she is likely to be 13 or younger. *Strangely, in MySims Kingdom, Renee laughs evily similar to several villains' (plus Dr. F's) evil laughs. This is could be due to an error in the game's programming, but could be put in to show she is a bit crazy. In this same vein, she also, for most of MySims Kingdom, does not realize she has a pig on her island, showing she may be a little mad and cynical. *Renée has freckles in MySims, MySims Agents and MySims Kingdom, but she doesn't have freckles in MySims Party. *She and Elmira are the only two Sims to own pigs. Renee's pig being Sir Percival J. Worthington IV and Elmira's pigs being Porkz and Pigglez. *In Chancellor Ikara's first dispatch mission, he mentions finding her in the woods where he is looking for truffles and she is with Percy. If she is sent on this mission, however, he will still say that he has found her despite the fact she had been helping him the whole time. Foreign Name *'English: '''Renée *'Spanish: 'René *'French: '''Tiphany Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:Nature (MySims Kingdom) Category:Cute (MySims) Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:Agent Recruits Category:Nature (MySims Agents) Category:Charisma